


为我们的友谊干杯

by RAYll



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAYll/pseuds/RAYll
Summary: ↑题目故意的路人茶，茸茶←全员存活世界R18  失禁描写变态，特别变态为了庆祝阿帕茶动画登场的贺文（？）极度ooc，我都写抹布了，能不扯淡吗×最后希望不要举报^q^朋友，我先干了你随意！





	为我们的友谊干杯

被蒙住眼睛，捆住手脚，带到了外面。  
阿帕基在心里默默数着秒，听着车窗外人声鼎沸，自己应该还在街市里。

一天前，他被带到了一个单独的房间。一条绳索绕过了他的脖子，从皮肤的触感来判断应该是一条麻绳。绳子打了个结，贴着脖子收紧，再微微放松。他明白自己现在就像个被套了项圈的畜牲，再也无法挣扎。  
　　

被敌对组织的人抓住是耻辱，阿帕基被蒙着眼，敌人给他注射了吐真剂又对他折磨有加。忧郁蓝调不是强力的战斗型替身，对面正巧派出了替身使者，能力也是战斗型，一番追逐后，阿帕基被抓住了。

 

入秋以后，天黑的很快，太阳渐渐落入树影，收回了温暖，空气开始变凉，最后的一束光恋恋不舍的跟随白昼离去，夜色在雾气间弥漫散开。

城市的夜晚注定是热闹的，人类数年研究科学，用电点亮夜晚，霓虹灯闪烁，灯影变换间人们步履匆忙赶着回家，喧嚣无法留住ol们的心，忙碌的白天过去，他们只想过平静的生活；高楼里窗帘上勾勒出人影，情侣们在接吻，缓缓脱下衣衫；高架桥上车辆川流不息，尾灯统一的红色刺目，汇成一条河向着明天。

 

广场的角落有一间酒吧，人来人往，络绎不绝。酒吧是远近闻名的gay吧，入夜的人们走入这里，在玄关处脱去白天的身份，他们或是勤勤恳恳为了全勤奖的员工，或是手持粉笔的教师，或是阴影中的黑帮，但是在此刻，他们都是一群牲口，牲口不需要身份，只要挥舞着几把操就好了。

 

——————  
“看啊，那里绑着个人？”

有人发现了被绑在灯柱上的阿帕基，深色的风衣被扯下，松松垮垮的披挂在身上，若隐若现露出白皙的肌肤。被蒙住了双眼的男人看似冷静，微微抖动的身子暴露了他的不安，这也是没办法的事，男人被麻绳捆住双手拴在灯柱上无法动弹。

“是酒吧的新人吗？他不听话被绑在外面了？”  
“……不对，这是情趣吧，”男人意味深长的对着同伴咧开嘴笑了，“有的人……就是喜欢这样。”

酒吧的客人被这个突然出现的男人吸引，纷纷走了过来。他们围住阿帕基，像围着腐肉的鬣狗，等在进攻的时机到了，就一拥而上，将猎物撕成粉碎。

突然，阿帕基平日梳理柔顺的长发被粗暴揪住，他不由得吃痛叫出声，张嘴的时候，一根勃起的阴茎强硬挤了进去。

失去了视觉，其他的感官被放大。

恶心。  
阴茎在嘴里进进出出，未修剪的毛发不断凑上来，扎人，而且很痒。  
睾丸撞在脸上，软软的，是使用过度的样子。男人的阴茎不会有很好的味道，混合着匆匆洗过的肥皂味和腥味，呛得阿帕基想要流泪。  
至少还是洗过的……  
男人抓着阿帕基的头发，强迫他抬头，将阴茎捅的更深，阿帕基反射性的想吐，但他吐不出来，反倒是喉口紧缩，给男人带来更多快感。  
“妈的，调教的真好！”男人骂骂咧咧，忍不住叫了一声，射了出来。

粗暴的口交撑开了阿帕基的口腔，紫色口红被蹭在下颌，唾液和精液无法被咽下，顺着脖颈划到胸前，再添一分色情。

 

看着这香艳的场景，另一个人绕到了背后，掀起阿帕基的风衣——如果那零碎的布料还能被称之为衣服的话。

精壮的白皙的腰腹臀部露出，牲口们明白，这是捡到宝了。这样好看的男妓不是他们消费得起的，但是此刻他犯了错，被绑在灯柱上，何不去享受一番呢？夜晚的时间还长，没有人会追究这场错误。

一个男人摸了摸阿帕基半勃的阴茎，展示给大家，立即有人凑了上去，迫不及待张开嘴含住。

“你经常修剪这里吗？”男人的手在臀部游走，说着下流的话，将灌肠的管子插入后穴，“皮肤不错，颜色均匀，没有疤痕，毛发不太浓，刚刚好。”  
男人的形容仿佛在评价一个沙发的皮套。

“！”  
突然的侵犯让阿帕基身体猛的颤抖，冰凉的液体流进身体，被男人的手沿着脊柱的骨节一寸一寸往下摸，颈部脆弱的血管仿佛催动战事的鼓点，催促着男人的动作。  
管子再一次被大力插入，仿佛要成为这个身体的中轴线，透过底部穿过咽喉。  
水从管子与身体的缝隙漏出，但更多的水倒流进阿帕基的腹部，双腿间的溪流汇成海洋，一切软体动物脊椎动物微生物在这里孕育，伴随着慢慢隆起的肚子。

 

男人拔下管子，顺手扯下了蒙住阿帕基的眼睛的黑布，好让他看见那股从身体流出的污浊水流，企图让从一开始就沉默寡言的阿帕基意识到，自己也是肮脏的牲口，让他无法再遗世独立地经历这些污秽。

“操你们妈……等我杀了你们……”阿帕基吐出断断续续的话来，双腿发抖，靠着灯柱喘息着。

牲口们笑了，把阿帕基的话当做嘴硬的情趣，事到如今这个被绳子绑在灯柱上的男妓还有什么办法呢？他们自信可以给阿帕基一次新生，关于他未来的新生。

——————  
“还没有用过这里吗？”  
男人的阴茎抵在后穴口，慢慢摩擦着，却不着急插入，灌肠的水里加了催情的药物，阿帕基感到从肠道内传来的痒，像是被蚂蚁咬，又小小的刺痛着，他用力闭上了眼，试图以这样的方式切断自己与外界的联系。

男人勃起的阴茎热热硬硬的，猛的插入从未经过性事的肠道，阿帕基不受控制地发出痛苦的叫喊。

“妈的，真是紧啊！”男人一直手扶着阿帕基的腰，腾出一只手去掐暴露在空气中的乳首。

空虚的后穴被填满，乳首被玩弄，身前还跪着另一人含着自己的阴茎，阿帕基不好受，破碎的话语变成小声的呻吟。男人察觉了阿帕基咬着的嘴唇，便在身后加大了力气，直到他脸孔下方的阴影里出现了水滴，才松开禁锢住腰的手。

阿帕基不由自主轻微摇动腰部，以缓解身后粗暴的抽插，也试图摆脱被人含住阴茎的快感。可牲口们不想如他所愿，围观的人们撸各自的阴茎，也有一些人互相抚摸舔舐。  
广场的一角空气里，弥漫着情欲的气味，牲口们开始了各自的狂欢。

想让这个美丽的人陷入疯狂。  
想让他哭。  
想肢解他，一根根敲碎肋骨！  
想让他再也没法用那好听的声音说话！

 

无数个疯狂的想法在大脑跳跃，男人恶狠狠的顶进深处，再某点徘徊了几圈，又重重抽插。

阿帕基整个人颤抖着，力量肉眼可见的消失，以至脖颈无法供给抬头的力量，长发垂下摇晃，一些因为汗水黏在脸颊。绳子间肌肉鼓出，像奔跑的羚羊，像夏日青蛙的肚皮。

 

男人将阿帕基的头转向另一个方向，他甚至感觉到远处的黑暗里有人在观察这些，又或许是一旁居民楼的住户，但他没法分辨是兴奋注目还是悲伤的叹息。

男人故意加大力度，想让阿帕基在众人面前达到高潮，让他收到羞辱。  
被男人插，还是第一次，就可以当众高潮，对这个人而言会怎样？  
牲口们相视一笑，期待着。

阿帕基的嘴唇抖动着，张了张嘴却什么也没有发出，突然他低吼出声。  
一直跪在地上的人得意的吐出口中精液，将这些白色液体抹在阿帕基脸上，装饰同样颜色的长发。

阿帕基的阴茎抖动着，已经没有精液可以射出了，而是渗出了一些黄色的尿液。来不及躲避，尿液落在了那人还未闭上的嘴巴里，给了他一次沐浴，看到此景围观的牲口纷纷笑了出来。

 

阿帕基脊背和胸膛剧烈起伏，像沙漠水洼中的鱼，奋力挣扎在最后的一秒。两人的连接处不忍直视，被撑开的后穴似乎在邀请外界的一切，用更多来填满自己。

“你很喜欢吗？”男人俯下身在阿帕基耳边说道。每一个动作都发出黏腻色情的声音，被风带来耳边，重重的锤在耳膜上。

男人想要看到阿帕基的眼睛，想看那双美丽的金瞳如今变成了什么样。  
因为刚刚射过，肠壁变得更加敏感，紧紧包裹着阴茎，男人抽插了几下就释放了出来。

“……”  
男人的阴茎离开了，他看到阿帕基眼神空洞，似乎看着更加遥远的地方，嘴唇被咬出血，变得惹人怜爱。  
后穴滴答着淡白色的溪流，微微凝固在这具身体上。

他突然想凑上去亲吻阿帕基，吻他的唇。  
他弯下腰——

 

————  
“！！”  
枪声打断了狂欢，牲口们没有注意到，不知何时广场的人群已经散去了，就连平日里热闹非凡的酒吧，也悄悄关了门，工作人员都走了。

抬头，看到的是穿着黑色西装的人，口袋里塞了块折好的纸巾，这个人有着黄金一样的头发，精心卷出造型，仿佛要去参加什么重要的宴会或是去求婚——他不该出现在这里。

阿帕基经历两次高潮，快感使他的得视线都无法对焦，昏黄的光线里，乔鲁诺俯身用手指刮掉阿帕基脸上的精液。

“你来了……”  
英俊的脸靠过来。嘴唇上落下了什么温热的东西。  
乔鲁诺在吻他。  
那是可以席卷一切的，激烈的吻。  
充满掠夺性的，男人的吻。  
舌头入侵他的口腔，舔过他的上颚，和舌头纠缠，啃咬着他的嘴唇，似乎要把唇舌都咬下来吃掉。

“跟我回去吧。”乔鲁诺解开阿帕基身上的麻绳，心疼的为他披上外套，拥抱着他。

————

“观众朋友们，今天是20xx年11月3日，晴。现在开始播报新闻……”

“昨日xx酒吧在枪斗中被毁……现场死伤惨重，据知情人士透露，系黑道帮派斗争……”

End


End file.
